Experiment One: Mother of Mutants
by Wooden Shoe
Summary: A woman enters the sewers, heavily pregnant with a baby that isn't entirely human... a baby artificially grown in her belly by the Lab workers of TCRI. It falls to Splinter, his sons and their human friends to protect her until the baby can be born... and then to keep both mother and child out of the cruel hands of the former's tormentors and the latter's creators.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the start of the TMNT series I promised you! From now on, the series will be referred to as the"Experiment Series" and this first story will be referred to as "M.o.M." (did you see what I did there, aren't I clever,)_

 _Anyeay, this is set in the 2014/2016 universe, probably a long while after the second movie. I own nothing but the plot line, writing and my OCs. ENJOY and PLEASE review!_

Maria knew she shouldn't be running; the jarring movement could make her miscarry her unborn child.

But so could a bullet.

So she sprinted as best she could down an alley, holding her swollen stomach tightly. She wasn't sure if the Lab guards following her were using actual bullets or just tranquilizer darts, but she didn't want to find out. A bullet would mean a relatively quick death- a tranquilizer dart meant she'd be taken back to the Laboratory, and that would be a much slower, much more painful death. She didn't want either- all she wanted was to be free of the evil scientists that had falsely impregnated her, and for her artificially inseminated baby to be born healthy and safe.

So Maria ran down the trash-strewn alleys like a fox before hounds, eyes wide and hair a wild mane down her back, the sounds of heavy boots in hot pursuit pounding in her ears. She skidded to the left and almost screamed when she saw the high fence awaiting- she was trapped in a dead end- and "dead" was exactly what she was going to be. But there was a route out, if she wanted it- a sewer grate in the middle of the path. Sewers were better that death, the filthy tunnels a heaven compared to the pristine torture chambers of the Lab.  
Her belly was too big to bend over- Maria hit her knees, scrabbling at the sewer grate, managing to heave it up and away. Her baby struggled in her, lashing out with fist or foot. Maria screamed at the unexpected pain, moving a hand to clutch her belly. The sewer grate clattered to the pavement- the shouts of men and the thudding of their heavy boots came closer. Biting her tongue and tasting blood, Maria manuvered herself into the hole, setting her feet on the ladder rungs and climbing down. There was no time to replace the grate- Maria's eyes watered and she retched as the stench of the sewers hit her hormone-heightened nose, but she touched the ground below and took off running.

Maria could hear voices and feet behind her, funneling down the ladder- the Lab techs knew better than to lose their precious quarry. She was gasping for each next breath, throat raw and lungs on fire, pulse pounding like a war drum in her head. There was death behind- and voices ahead? Maria almost screamed out her fear and frustration- how could the Lab guards have gotten ahead of her? There truly was nowhere to go now. Maria crumpled to her knees, holding her belly with one hand and planting the other on the floor, trying to hold herself up even as her arm trembled and body shook.

She barely heard the people approach- their footsteps were careful and quiet- what truly gave away their presence was their reaction to her.  
Two voices registered surprise, one deep and gruff: "What the shell-"  
The second was almost childlike in its pitch and curiosity. "Who's she?"

A third voice gave stats and showed nervousness. "Leo, there's a big group coming just around the bend- they'll be here in thirty seconds."

Maria raised her head, her black hair obscuring her vision in bits and pieces, until all she could see was grey tunnel and green skin. She sucked in a breath that rattled in her throat, begging in a voice barely above a whisper. "Help me, please-"  
Then her arm gave way, and she collapsed fully to the ground. 

She didn't hear footsteps, but arms with skin like leather lifted her off the ground, cradling her like a child. She curled around her baby bump, feeling a voice reverberate through the chest her cheek was pressed to. "We're taking her home. Move out."

* * *

 _So... I apparently have a writing thing for pregnancy, passing out and short chapters. That's a twist I never saw coming. Hm._

 _No matter how short it is, I feel really happy with this chapter. Hopefully things will start getting longer._

 _I havery a lot of things in the process of being updated, so I'm begging for your patience (though it's more than I probably deserve). I'm going to try to make a schedule for my updates, so you'll know where and when and which story, etc._

 _In the meantime, I just added a butt-ton of new chapters to my newest original story, over on Wattpad. Go check it out, give me a few comments and critiques!_


	2. Chapter 2

Even after all she'd been through with the turtles, April still wasn't prepared for the call she got late that night. Mikey's voice was the first to blare in her ear, "Hey angelcakes! Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep- you're beautiful without it, tho-"

There was a muffle she'd become accustomed to, as one brother took the phone from the other. Then Donnie came over the phone, voice quieter, but pensive and his thoughts, usually racing at a unthinkable speed, had come to a stuttering stop, which only seemed to confuse him. "Hey, April, um... we found a pregnant lady in the tunnels and she passed out and we're not sure what to do. Could you come?"

April glanced at her alarm clock. The numbers glared brightly in the darkness of her room, reading 2:09 a.m. Exactly three hours and fifty-one minutes before any sane person should be awake. But she'd left sanity a long time ago. April rubbed her face and kicked away her sheets and comforter, swinging her feet to the floor. "Mmmmkay, sure. I'll be there in a bit."

Donnie thanked her, then Raph shouted in the background and the call ended. April scratched at her scalp under her red hair, trying to stir herself into full conciousness as she reached for the sweater laid on the back of her desk chair. Sanity was great and all, and sleep was like heaven, but this sounded important.

April showed up in the Lair a scarce ten minutes later, still in her cartoon turtle - print pajamas, a baggy sports sweatshirt she'd borrowed from Casey and a pair of old, crappy purple flipflops, red hair tangled around her shoulders. She'd given up worrying about her appearance around the brothers and Splinter. The boys were like brothers, and Splinter was almost a father- they didn't care what she looked like, and neither did she.

She'd voiced a small complaint a few months after the new lair was completed; she didn't really like getting soaking wet each time she entered the Lair. She hadn't really meant anything by it, but the brothers had immediately set to work making a new entrance for her. The only other entrance was an old unused pipeline far above the lair-it ended up connecting to the sewer grate next to her apartment too. The bros had hung a long rope from it, knotted every few feet for easy climbing. April was grateful for their hard work, even if it was hard to climb in her regular heels, but the bros didn't stop there. Donatello and Raphael made it an ongoing project of their to find spare pipes, metal rods and the like to weld together into a ladder for her.

Until then, she used the rope ladder; the brothers must have notice her struggles with it, even if she didn't mention them, because there was always at least one turtle standing below, ready to catch her if she fell- they were always so considerate like that.

Today it was Mikey; he waved when she peered out of the pipe. "S'up, angelcakes?"

"I shouldn't be." She took off her flipflops and tossed them down. "Catch."

Mikey easily caught the falling shoes; April scurried a down the ladder as fast as she could, bare feet getting s firmer grip. "How's the lady?"

Mikey held out her flipflops. "She's awake."

"How bad is she freaking out?"

"On a scale of your first reaction to us, she's doing better than Casey did."

April tugged on her shoes and started for the main part of the Lair, rubbing her temple. "Mikey, I'm too tired to figure that out. In simple terms, please?"

"She hasn't passed out again, and she hasn't tried to run or fight. She's pretty chill about everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Leo made us all tea and Raph got a pizza. We've just been waiting for you."

They entered the "living room"- the large, mostly open part of the Lair. Splinter was in his usual chair, his cane across his lap and a cup of steaming tea in his hands. A Latina woman sat across the small coffee table, her legs crisscrossed under her ridiculously pregnant belly. Leo, Don and Raph sat, stood, or leaned near them; they looked up when April came in.

"Hey, April," Donnie greeted.

Leo nodded at her, adding, "Thanks for coming down so quickly."

She nodded back, then fondly wrinkled her nose at Raph when he snorted his own gruff greeting. "Nice pj's."

Splinter waved a hand at her, eyes on the woman and voice soft. "This is our friend, April O'Neil."

April squatted in front of the woman, putting on a gentle smile. The other woman couldn't ' ve been more than three years older than her, but she seemed much older, more weary. She wore all white scrubs, like a patient in a mental hospital- but the clothes were wrinkled and dirty, and the shirt strained against her belly. She smiled back at April, but her tiredness seemed to outweigh her effort. "I'm Maria Ramirez. Nice to meet you."

"This must must all be a big shock to you, are you okay? How's the baby?"

Maria ran a shaking hand through her tangled black hair. "I guess we're both okay."

"That's good. The boys said you passed out- what have you had to eat today?"

"I- I don't know." The boys traded glances. April touched Maria's knee, waiting for her to explain. The pregnant woman dropped her arm to show a round, plastic IV taped to the inside of her elbow. "They fed me with an IV. I don't know what was in it."

"Who's "they"?" Mikey piped up.

Maria looked around at the turtles before focusing on Splinter. The aged rat nodded. "Now that we are all gathered, you what as well tell us, so we can help you."

Maria sucked in a breath and looked down at her belly, cupping the curve of her bump. "You'll want to take a seat, April. It's a long story."

April stood and plopped down on a beanbag beside Raph. Maria tried to lean forward to place her teacup on the coffee table, but she couldn't move much with her swollen stomach. Leo moved to help, gently taking the cup from her and setting it aside. Maria smiled at him, then fiddled with the tape of her IV. "I- I don't know really how to start..."

"You are among friends," Master Splinter told her, refilling his own teacup."Speak freely- you will not be judged."

"Um..." Maria sucked in a shaky breath. "I used to live in Manhattan, I was a librarian. One night a year or so ago, I was walking home alone. Some big white van pulled alongside me and someone grabbed me; they took me to a lab, some place called TCRI."

The brothers took a collective breath and shared glanced, but didn't interrupt.

"I listened to a lot of conversations when the lab workers thought I was asleep. They said they had some type of ooze, but it got destroyed by an enemy during the invasion."

"That was us," Mikey smugly volunteered. Maria glanced at him, unsure how to respond, until Splinter motioned for her to continue. "They could remake the ooze, but they couldn't replicate the part that speeded up the mutation process. So they kidnapped me and two other women- Liz and Maggie. They were girls, really: Liz was only 22 and Maggie was 18, just out of high school. They needed us to grow mutants for them."

All eyes widened and dropped to Maria's belly; she sighed and cupped her bump with her hands, eyes cast down. "Babies grow better in a womb than in a testube. So they strung some DNA together and artificially inseminated the three of us. We couldn't leave the Lab- we were cut off from the outside world. They ran tests on us every day, and we were always being poked and prodded and examined for any complications. They wanted their mutants in perfect condition. But humans weren't meant for a rough pregnancy like that."

Everyone was shocked to see tears bead in Maria's closed eyes, sliding down her cheeks. "Maggie was the first to die. She went into early labor; she was too young for a baby, she couldn't handle it. She bled out, and they dumped her in a ditch somewhere.

Liz died only a few months after Maggie; she caught an infection- she would've survived if the Lab had given her some antibiotics. Both babies died, too."

April moved forward to take the older woman's hand. Maria dashed the tears from her cheeks. "I'm the last expirement; their last chance for a mutant. They won't stop hunting me or the baby."

* * *

 _I don't own TMNT, only my character (or characters, if you count the unborn baby) and the storyline._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the wait! In other news, my work trip got moved up. That's why this chapter took so long. I'm still not too happy with it. Is it just me, or does Maria have some serious mood swings throughout this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts!_

* * *

"I'm too important for them to lose," Maria snuffled, wiping at her tears. She tried to get out of her chair, but she couldn't with her baby bump. "They'll hunt me down. I have to get going."

Two three-fingered hands rested on her shoulders, gently pushing her back into her seat. Maria looked up to see Leo gazing down at her. "You can stay here. We'll protect you."

"No, I can't stay here," the older woman argued. "They'll find your home, they'll find you, and-"

Raph snorted. "We are more than capable of fighting off a few goons."

April elbowed him, but spoke gently to Maria. "Running away all the time won't be good for the baby."

"I'm not putting all of you in danger! You've been very kind, but I have to go."

Master Splinter raised his hand to quell any further comments. "You are welcome to stay with us, Maria. You will be safe here- it is hard to find our home. My sons are well trained in the martial arts- they can handle any TCRI workers that come."

Maria looked like she wanted to argue; she and Splinter held gazes for a few silent moments, then Maria looked away and sighed, slumping in on herself. Master Splinter nodded. "April, will you tend to our guest?"

April nodded and bounced to her feet, helping the pregnant Maria up with far less grace. Then she led her towards the bathroom. "You can shower, and I'll find you some clean clothes. Raph, will you order another pizza? We'll get you cleaned up, Maria, and then we'll find you somewhere to sleep."

"She can take my room!" Mikey enthusiastically volunteered.

His brothers and April quickly answered. "No!"

* * *

An hour later, the pizza- and a few orders of Chinese takeout- were delivered, and Maria was a changed woman. She looked younger, freshly showered, in an extra-large sweatshirt and sweatpants (borrowed from Leo and Mikey, respectively). Donnie had had taken out her IV before her shower- now her wet hair clung to her back and shoulders, falling almost down to her waist. April helped her sit at the cluttered table; Donnie served her up a slice of extra-cheese pizza with a side of chow mein, and Mikey offered her some of his secret stash of Orange Crush. Maria thanked them all and started eating. Splinter poured her another cup of tea. "Have you picked out a name?"

Maria shook her head. "I haven't really thought about it."

Splinter offered the tea cup to her. "But you are planning to keep the child?"

Maria started choking and reached for the cup, quickly swallowing the warm tea. "Of course I am!"

The old rat smiled. "I just wanted to be sure."

They lapsed into silence. Raphael cracked his neck. "So... what are we going to do?"

"We go on the defensive," Leo immediately answered; he'd apparently given the subject a deal of thought. "We don't fight unless we are attacked."

"Good plan," Donatello nodded.

Mikey popped open a can of Orange Crush, whining, "But defensive is so _booooring_!"

"I agree with Mikey," Raphael rumbled, locking gazes with Leo. "Why don't we just take these gene-splicin' nerds out, show 'em not to mess with us or Maria?"

"If we go out to fight, what's to stop the TCRI workers from following us home and taking her?" Leo patiently pointed out, shaking his head. "We can't start a war and look after Maria at the same time."

"So how long do we wait?" Raph growled.

"Two months," Maria softly interjected. The four brothers looked at her. She had pushed away her plate, dropping her hands to cradle her belly. "That's when the baby will come, and when I'll leave."

"Leave?" April shook her head. "We'll talk about that later. Right now let's get you to bed. Leo, mind if she takes your room?"

Leo nodded. "I'll take the couch."

Maria stood up, hands on her hips, stretching up on her tiptoes- even then, she was still inches smaller than the lead turtle. "That's ridiculous! This is your home; I will take the couch, and there won't be any argument!"

Donnie intervened before the pregnant mother could get any angrier. "Actually, take my room. I always sleep in the lab, anyway."

Maria turned her maternal stare on the brainiac. "Are you lying to me, Donatello?"

Donnie swallowed hard. "Wouldn't dream of it."

April took Maria's arm. "Now that that's settled, let's get you to bed."

The two women left, April shortening her strides to make up for Maria's waddling. The men waited til they heard the door open and close. Then Raph ran his hand down his face. "We're in deep this time."

Splinter smiled to himseld, sipping his tea. "She will be a good mother."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this chapter was so long in the making! This story is coming, but it's coming like a child being born- slowly with much pain and screaming. I dunno if I ever mentioned, but I DO NOT own TMNT, only Maria and the baby._

 _Also, someone said they were shipping Leo and Maria. It's understandable, but I meant for Maria to be more of a maternal figure to the boys. Ships are going to happen, but I'd just thought I'd warn you that MariaXLeo won't happen. Leo has a "love interest" in the upcoming sequel, and I think you'll like her a LOT more._

 _Also, I keep thinking up scenes for the sequel, which is already halfway written, but I can't come up with anything for what I'm currently working on. What's with that?_

* * *

Leo awoke early the next morning, ready to begin his personal practice before anyone else woke up. Normally he had an hour or so to himself- Mikey always slept late, Raph normally laid in bed doing bicep curls, and Don was in his lab, awake or not. He never could tell if Sensei was awake or not. But it seemed that he wasn't the only one awake this morning. Just as Leo entered the main room, Maria went racing down the hallway. Concerned, Leo followed; he heard retching and found the young mother on her knees in the bathroom, bent over the toilet.

As the eldest, Leo had often cared for his brothers when they were ill. This shouldn't be any different, he reasoned- even if her pregnancy did present a new concern. Leo knelt next to Maria, his thick fingers gathered her loose black hair and held it away from her flushed, heated cheeks.

Maria glanced up at his touch; she started to mumble a thank-you, but another bout of nausea had her heaving up her guts once more. Leo rubbed her shaking back, murmuring soft words of comfort. After a half hour, Maria straightened, wiping her mouth. "Thank you, Leonardo."

Leo rocked back on his haunches. "No problem. Are you alright?"

Maria nodded. "Yeah; just morning sickness. Would you help me up?"

Leo took her hand and elbow, helping her to her feet as he got to his. "Is there anything that'll help?"

"I've heard eating something light helps," Maria pressed a hand to her mouth. "But I feel too nauseous to eat."

Leo led her to the table, clearing away a pizza box. "Could you eat a slice of bread?"

Maria eased herself into a chair, grimacing. "Maybe. But I'm such a burden, I don't want to take your food too..."

Leo went to the fridge anyway. "You're not a burden, don't worry about it. Do you want something with bread? We have jam, honey, some Nutella if Mikey hasn't eaten it all, peanut butter, plain butter... Take your pick."

"Honey, please."

Leo quickly spread honey over two pieces of bread, giving both to Maria. "Do you want some milk?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

Leo poured her a tall glass of milk, then began to make himself some tea. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough. It's hard with a belly as big as mine."

"Is there something Donnie could rig up to help?"

"I don't think so. But thank you; your family has done so much for me already."

"We could do a lot better if we knew more about pregnancy," Leo poured water into the kettle to boil, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Maria echoed his words, smiling over her glass of milk. "I wouldn't expect a house of men to know much about pregnancy. And my pregnancy isn't normal in the slightest."

They lapsed into silence until the kettle whistled. Leo poured the boiling water into a mug, then dropped a tea bag into it. "So, what _do_ you know about the baby?"

"She's a girl," Maria replied, finishing off her second slice of bread. "And she's healthy, as of last week's tests."

"Do you know _exactly_ what day you're due? When do they usually tell you that?"

"Generally you can figure out your due date as soon as you know you're pregnant. I'm due in about a month and a half: probably November 22nd, or so."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Not that I can think of. I'll probably need someone to help me deliver the baby, when she comes."

Leo almost spit out his tea. "April. Or Donnie."

* * *

Maria was in an out of the bathroom all day, either to throw up or otherwise use the toilet, muttering something about, "She's bouncing on my bladder..."

The brothers and Splinter were concerned about her near-constant vomiting, but she kept insisting she was fine. The four brothers ended up trailing her to the bathroom, trying to be helpful. Maria finally got so irritated that she shut and locked the door behind her, more or less telling them to leave.

About two pm, Maria was retching for the twelfth time... since lunch. Raph glanced up from the magazine he wasn't hardly focusing on. "Shouldn't morning sickness be restricted to mornings?"

He, Mikey and Leo looked to Don. The genius shrugged. "How would I know?"

"You're the smart one," Mikey reasoned, thumbs working at his video game controller. "You're always researching stuff."

"Why would I research morning sickness?" Donatello scowled. "Or pregnancy at all?"

"Morning sickness or not," Leo interrupted, "she shouldn't be throwing up this much. Right?"

None of his brothers could answer. Mikey snorted. "Do I look like 'Doctor Quinn, Medicine Woman' to you?"

Don rolled his eyes at the youngest turtle. "We're clueless, Leo. Pregnancy is way out of our range. Explosives, sure; aliens, why not. But babies? _Pffft_."

Raphael rolled a massive shoulder. "Just call April. She's a girl, she'll know what to do."

So while Maria bent was bent over the toilet for the thirteenth- correction, fourteenth- time, the brothers phoned April. They quickly explained Maria's situation, eagerly waiting for some advice.

"Morning sickness can happen at any time, not just mornings," April explained. "And the sewers probably aren't helping."

Mikey scowled defensively. "Hey, what's wrong with the sewers?"

"They smell," April explained. "And pregnancy hormones make women's senses extremely sensitive. But there's not much you can do about thst. How much has she had to eat today?"

"Two slices of bread and a glass of milk for every meal," Donnie reported. "An an apple at 1:30."

They could hear the disapproval in April's voice; she chewed out a pedestrian before speaking back into the phone, "You moron, you're gonna be roadkill one of these times... Look, I'm headed to the store. I'll get her some prenatal pills, a heat pad, maybe an inner tube..."

"An inner tube?" Raphael snorted, glancing to Leo. This was all _so_ beyond them.

April continued on like she hadn't heard him. "She needs new clothes and some shoes, too. Go ask her what size shirt and sneaker she wears."

Mikey ran off to obey; April rambled aimlessly on the phone. "I've heard dresses are more comfortable in the third trimester; makes sense, her belly probably doesn't fit well in pants. Would she want a belly binder, then? I'll get her one, anyway..."

The three remaining brothers looked cluelessly at each other, eye ridges raised. Trimester, belly binder? Pregnancy was like a foreign language only females understood.

Mikey finally yelled from the living room. "Maria says her shirt's an adult extra-extra large and her ankles swollen so socks would be better if that's okay!"

Leo relayed the info back to April. "Okay, that's all I needed. Do you guys need anything?"

"Yeah," Raph smirked. "More bread and milk."


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, sorry it's so late but there's anot her coming up soon!_

* * *

April was down in a few hours, tossing three shopping bags and two gallons of milk down to Donnie , but keeping a fourth as she shimmied down the rope herself. She handed the fourth sack- filled with bread- to Mikey and collected the other three again before brushing past all the bros with a grin and going straight for Maria. She took the other woman's hands and helped her to her feet, chattering. "Have you ever considered wearing a belly band? It'd help with back pain- oh, and I bought an inner tube for you to sleep with-" she rummaged through a sack and threw an inflatable, hot-pink swimming flotation device to Raph. "Blow this up, will you?"

"Should be easy for you, Raph," Mikey teased. "You're full of hot air."

Raph whacked his baby brother, who managed to duck. April ignored them, pulling Maria toward the bathroom, still chattering on. "I found the _cutest_ dress for you! I can't wait for you to try it on! Oh, and I got some overalls, too, my aunt used to wear them when she was pregnant-"

Maria waddled as fast as she could to keep up, protesting, "You bought me clothes? April, thank you, but that's really not necessary-"

Then they were out of sight down the hall. For the next hour and a half, the boys hung out in the main room, Splinter sat cross-legged in his armchair, watching _Downton Abbey_ , and the boys hung out in the main room; Don and Mikey playing checkers, Raph blowing up the innertube, and Leo working through a few katas. They could vaguely hear the girls talking back and forth, but April's occasional delighted squeals rang loud and clear.

At the hour and forty-five minute mark, April cleared her throat to draw their attention. They all glanced over to see Maria standing beside April, her black hair coaxed into a loose braid down her back. Her white laboratory scrubs were gone, replaced with by a long, flowing maternity gown, white material sprinkled with small pink flowers fitting more loosely over her belly.

To the boys' surprise, quiet tears ran down her face. April drew the other woman in for a hug, letting her hiccup s oft sobs into her shoulder. "This is too much; I can't pay you back."

April gently rubbed Maria's back, murmuring, "You don't have to."

To the ogling boys, she mouthed, ' _Get a glass of water.'_

Mikey deserted his comic, vaulting over the couch to get to the kitchen. Raph caught April's eye, concern evident in his gruff voice. "Is... Is she okay?"

April nodded, helping Maria to Mikey's abandoned seat. "She will be. Crying's a part of pregnancy- you'll get used to it."

And they did, eventually. But only because, even though Maria was as tough as nails after her time in the Lab, the whacked-up hormones from her mutant pregnancy made her cry a _ton._

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Maria shed many a tear. She cried at an ASPCA commercial, she cried when the toast popped out of the toast and scared her, there was one time she cried when she sneezed really hard and the baby spasmed. Most of it was somewhat understandable, but just two days ago she'd cried because the Ibuprofen was on the top shelf, was on the top shelf, far out of her reach. And then she'd gotten mad because she was crying, and then cried even harder because she was angry.

That was yesterday; she hadn't cried in nearly twenty-four hours, a new record for her. She'd just come back from the bathroom to see the brothers gathered around the TV after dinner, each fixated on the screen.

"What're we watching?" She asked, holding her belly as she walked around the couch.

Raph scooted over to make room for her on the couch, answering, "It was Donnie's choice tonight, so we're watching Dateline. He likes to try to figure out 'whodunit'."

Donatello was sitting in a separate armchair, fiddling with a screwdriver and a piece of circuitry board. "It's supposed to be a new episode tonight. How exciting."

"Dude," Mikey groaned, flopped across the beanbag, thumbing idly through a comic book before casting it dramatically away. "The person died, it's not that interesting!"

"Sshh," Leo hushed them, pointing to the TV. "It's starting."

The opening sequence played, then a man in a suit coat came onscreen. " _Tonight we'll hear the story of a woman beloved by her family and community, who suddenly vanished one summer night, only to be found months later, maimed beyond most recognition, and with no clues as to where, who, or why. This is... **Maria Gone Missing**."_

They all froze as a picture of Maria, younger and smiling, appeared onscreen. Then they looked to Maria herself as the introduction began. All the color had drained from her face and her eyes were wide, lips trembling.

"Umm," Mikey glanced to Raph. "Maybe we should-"

"Change it," Leo cut across; not a suggestion, but an order.

Donnie fumbled with the remote and was about to press a button when Maria's voice stopped him. "No."

They all looked to her again. She'd forced her mouth into a scowl, trying to blink away tears. "I want to see- I want to see what they did."

So the boys sunk back into their chairs, uneasily watching Maria's life story- or, rather, the story of her 'death'- played on. Maria managed to stay relatively composed as the narrators explained the search that had started after she'd disappeared. Footage played of missing posters with her face emblazoned across them, of her friends and family speaking of how much they missed her- it was then that silent tears began to fall.

And then the show covered her presumed death. " _Then, just three months ago, two young boys found a woman's body in a ditch in the outskirts of Brooklyn. The police were notified and the spot immediately became a crime scene. And a grisly one at that- the woman had been previously killed, then dumped; her hands were gone, leaving no fingerprints to match up, and her face was terribly beaten in. Using dentist records and DNA, the forensic scientists-_ " a picture of a man showed- " _were able to prove it was, in fact, Maria Ramirez."_

Maria let out a wrenching wail, crying, "It wasn't me! They murdered and it wasn't me! That scientist worked at TCRI- he's the one that implanted my baby! How dare he! How dare they!"

She buried her face in her hands and heaved heavy, hard sobs that shook her whole frame- Raph drew her a little closer, letting her cry into his scarred plastron. Pictures of her supposed gravestone, with her name carved into the grey rock and strewn around, showed as the narrator finished the segment. " _We may never know what happened to Maria. But at least she has been laid to rest."_

Maria screamed even louder. Splinter came running out of the dojo, ears pressed flat in worry. "What is going on? Is Maria hurt?"

It only took one glance at the TV to tell the old rat what had happened. Then he gently placed one wrinkled hand on Maria's black hair, sighing, "It is as a great mind, JK Rowling, once said. 'Humans have the unique ability to choose exactly what is worst for themselves.' My child, may you find peace."


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry I'm late!_

* * *

Three weeks later, Maria had found peace... after a lot of mediation with Splinter and much more crying. She didn't talk a lot about the episode... and neither did anybody else.

That night, the boys were doing their usual bickering about what pizza to order.

"Dudes, hear me out," Mikey was all but shouting in his eagerness, first fingers touching thumbs in a double 'perfect' gesture. "Salami with habenero sauce."

"Not a chance," Raphael snorted.

"I'm pretty sure habenero sauce isn't even an option," Donatello argued back.

"And spicy foods give Maria heartburn," Splinter spoke up from where he and the young mother at the table, sipping tea. "We must be considerate."

Everyone remembered _that_ conversation.

* * *

 _They'd been eating Mexican takeout when Maria had set aside her burrito, laying a hand over her heart and winced. Everyone had froze, Mikey still with half a taco stuffed in his cheeks. Maria glanced up to see them all staring at her. "What?"_

 _"Are you alright?" Leo asked, worried. Pregnancy affected every other part of the body; who knew what it did to her heart?_

 _But Maria had waved away their concern. "Oh, I'm fine. Just a little heartburn."_

 _The others had visibly relaxed. April lifted a slice of her quesidilla, watching the melted cheese stretch. "Isn't it a thing that heartburn means the baby will have a lot of hair?"_

 _Maria nodded, sipping her drink. "It's an old myth. And if that's the case, this baby will have fur."_

 _Splinter quietly spoke up from using chopsticks to eat his cheesy nachos. "It is a very real possibility..."_

* * *

"So you're outvoted," Raphael smirked. "No habenero."

"How about a comprise?" Leo offered. "Hawaiian- olives for Mikey, pineapples for Don, meat for Raph?"

The other brothers grumbled but conceded. Maria hesitantly spoke up before anyone could place the call. "Not to be rude, but... is takeout all you eat?"

"We are not well-trained in the culinary arts," Splinter admitted, refilling Marias teacup.

"The most any of us can do is boil Ramen or make toast, or microwave something, but not much else," Donatello added.

"What if I made something?" Maria offered, then smiled at her idea. "I'll make pizza- a dessert pizza!"

Mikey gaped at her. "You can _do_ that?"

"Yes, it's easy!"

Leo shook his head. "You don't have to. We don't want you to exert yourself."

Maria set aside her teacup and began the difficult task of standing. "Oh, I'll be fine. I can't just sit here drinking tea all day and watching my belly grow- no offense to your tea, Splinter."

The old rat smiled, sipping his own drink. "None taken."

"It might take me a while, is all," Maria admitted. "I'll probably need help."

Mikey raised his hand. "Ooh, ooh! Me me me!"

Leo smiled, seeing Maria truly happy for the first time in a while. She walked to the fridge, opening it before quickly shutting it and moving to rummage through the cupboards. "I'll have to go grocery shopping, though."

Everyone froze again. Splinter cleared his throat. "Ahem. Going to the surface would be... unwise. Workers from TCRI may still be looking for you."

Raphael, for once in his life, agreed. "You can make a list and we'll ask April to get it."

"April's on the air," Maria reminded them, gesturing to the stove clock. "I can go. It'll just be a quick run to the nearest grocery store."

Leo shook his head. "I don't know..."

"Actually..."Mikey spoke, voice mischievous. "We do have one other human we could call..."

"Not Vern," Raph growled. "The idiot would spend all his time flirting with Maria."

"Raph, I think Mikey meant Casey," Donatello explained.

Leo blinked and sighed. "If he's our last option..."

Maria smiled. "Good. You call him, I'll make a list. Oh, and Donnie, I need a favor."

* * *

As Raphael phoned Casey, Donnie followed Maria to his computers. A short explanation and a few minutes later, and Maria'a bank account was displayed on the screen, expertly hacked into. Donnie glanced sidelong at Maria. "Are you sure about this?"

His unspoken _"It will hurt your family"_ hung unspoken between them.

Maria nodded, catching the unspoken words and replying quietly to them. "Yes. They have already buried me and moved on. And I refuse to leech off your family's money any longer."

So Donnie typed in the passwords and hscks, going slower than usual incase Maria changed her mind. But she didn't, and within moments all her life shavings had been untraceabley hacked and drained. Maria nodded as she watched the transaction complete. "Well done."

* * *

Maria ended up not making a list, since it was obvious they had nothing she needed. She changed into jeans and a baggy sweater that made her seem no less pregnant, and had Mikey help her tie her sneakers. She pulled back her hair and put on some of the makeup that April had given her: there was a small concern that someone might recognize her, but with a few expert brushes and dabs of powder, Maria had given herself high, defined cheekbones and a newly contoured face- she was unrecognizable.

Leo was helping her into a long coat when Casey came down the hall, from the direction of the rope ladder. "So dudes, where's the chick?"

Maria buttoned the coat as best she could over her belly, giving Casey a level stare. "That would be me."

Casey immediately sobered and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Whoa... you really are expectin'."

Leo groaned to himself, shaking his head; Don face-palmed, Raph and Mikey were trying not to burst into laughter.

"I'm eight and a half months pregnant," Maria clarified. "You must be Casey Jones."

"Yeah!" Casey offered a hand. "Yeah, that's me, Casey. And you are?"

"Maria Ramirez." Maria shook his hand, looking at him criticality. "Do you have any Italian blood in your family?"

Casey finally calmed, cracking a grin. "Yeah, my mom and pop both. You? Probably Hispanic?"

Maria nodded. "My mama is Italian and my father is Hispanic. I have a very cultured background, as you can imagine."

"I'll bet," Casey laughed. "My truck's waiting up top. Ready to go shopping?"

Raph snorted. "Never thought I would hear that from you."

* * *

 _I've always pictured Casey, especially the 2003 series Casey, as Italian. I don't even know why,_


	7. Chapter 7

_Stuff's about to get serious._

* * *

The brothers used stealth mode to watch Casey take Maria to the surface. Jones must've either known or or guessed, because he was a perfect gentleman: he lent Maria his arm, walking slowly to allow for her heavy-bellied waddle. When they got to the car, he opened the door for her and helped her in, then shut the door behind her and scrambled to the driver's seat- as if Maria would go into labor if he wasn't in the car _at that moment_.

Leo sighed and leaned back on his perch. "Well, at least he'll take care of her."

Mikey snickered, hanging upside down. "If Maria doesn't beat him for babying her, first."

* * *

Casey was freaking out. He'd dealt vaguely with pregnant woman before- he had plenty of aunts and cousins- but he'd never had to take deal with them on a one-on-one basis! Especially not with four mutant ninjas and their dad- who just so happened to be a rat that could take out a man in in seconds.

Needless to say, Casey was on his best behavior. He stayed under the speed limit, took took the corners slow, opened Maria's door and escorted her to the store front; he got a shopping cart, even taking the time to wipe it down with a sanitary wipe before pushing it for her.

"So," Casey swiped a hand through his dark hair. "What do we need?"

Maria was already waddling away. "Cookie dough, first of all. And frosting."

* * *

Maria waddled all over the store, Casey trailing behind her. He was a nice man, in her opinion, even if he as a little quick to do everything for her. It was nice of him to grab the icing off the top shelf, and to heft the bags of sugar and flour. But she could certainly knock her knuckles on a watermelon without breaking her hand.

"How about about this one?" Casey held a watermelon out to her, the biggest of the selection.

Maria reached across the cardboard bin to knock on the striped green rind. It gave a dull thud, and Maria shook her head. "Hear that? It's not ripe."

"Oh." Casey replaced the watermelon. "What does a ripe one sound like?"

"Like..." Maria drifted off, knocking on a few melons before before sifting deeper into into the bin, listening for the sound she wanted. She hauled it out, resting it against her bump. "Like that. A ripe melons gives a hol-" she she glanced down the asile, then cut to a new sentence. "Casey, would you put this inthe cart for me? It's heavy."

Carey jumped to to take it from her, a little confused; she'd been scolding him for 'babying' her, and now...

Maria sidled close to his side as he put the melon in the cart, whispering, "Do you see see those two men, over by the kiwis?"

Casey discreetly looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

There were two men, dressed in black, trying to fit in by leisurely scanning the fruit. But Casey knew better. They could be armed, and he wasn't: though he old probably chuck a few watermelons if push came to shove.

"They've been following us." Maria's eyes were were wide and he could see the fear. When she spoke, her chin trembled. "Can we leave, please?"

Casey didn't even need her to ask. He grabbed her wrist and the cart, walking slowly until they got out of the mens' sight- then they ran as fast as they could. The checkout was empry, and they quickly ran their groceries through, paying with Maria's card. As soon as they were out off he store, Casey lifted Maria into the cart and took off running. He unloaded her and the groceries into the car, then ditched the cart and sped out of the parking lot.

He ignored the speed limit and forgot about taking the corners slow on the way home, swerving through traffic and going onto odd streets, weaving a random pattern through the city before heading the the Lair.

* * *

When they got back to the Lair, Casey nearly threw Maria over his shoulder and took offorever running- until he remembered her bulging belly. So, ditching the groceries, they took the rope ladder down.

"Guys!" Casey shouted, panic bringing the brothers running.

Leo already had a hand on his katanas. "What's the situation?"

Casey helped Maria down off the rope. "We were followed.'"

Maria had tears running down her face for the first time in weeks, and they had more to do with terror than with hormones. Grasping onto Casey for support her legs no longer offered, eyes wide and face pale, voice a breathless whisper. "They've found me."


	8. Chapter 8

_For some reason I CANNOT write long chapters Also, with the holiday coming up, I might be too busy to write. Also, the snow might knock out my WiFi (it happens more often then you'd think). But I'll still try to get this done!_

* * *

The squad immediately went into crisis mode: Casey called April, Donnie went to his computers to hack into the grocery store's surveillance footage, Splinter took Maria to her room to try to calm her with tea and meditation, Mikey checked weapons and secured the Lair, and Raphael and Leonardo went to the surface to run a quick perimeter check.

April neglected the rope, coming down the water slide in a shower of spray. Raphael gave her a hand and pulled her to her feet: once upright she instantly went for the other brothers, face dark. "What do you mean " _they_ _found Maria_ "?"

"She and Casey went grocery shopping," Leonardo explained, voice reflecting her grimly serious expression. "Two men followed them throughout the store."

"Do we have faces for these guys?"

"Right here," Donnie called from his computers. "They're registered in the TCRI employee base."

April and Leo moved to peer over the brainiac's shoulders at the men onscreen. The lead turtle leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, scowling. "How did they find her? She's been underground for months!"

"Probably her credit card number," April offered. "I did a segment on card hacking last week."

Leo glanced to Casey. "Did Maria use her card before you got to the store?"

Casey thought for a moment. "Yeah, she bought Pringles at the gas station."

April turned to face the squad, leaning against Donnie's desk. "What do we do now? It's obvious we can't stay on offensive anymore."

"I agree," Raph growled, cracking his knuckles. "It's time to go kick some shell."

"We go on the defensive," Leo decided, glancing to his master.

Splinter nodded from the couch. "Yes, the time has come to fight."

Mikey popped out of the dojo. "Did they both just say what I think they said?"

Casey had found a spare hockey stick: he tapped it on his open palm, a wild grin growing. "Oh yeah!"

"But!" Splinter continued, heedless of their interupption. "We fight with a purpose. Donatello!"

The turtle in question spun his swivel chair around. "Yes, sensei?"

"How can we ensure that the Foot will not find Maria again?"

"Well... we could erase her records from their files. Without her specific personal information- age, name bloodtype, social security number- trying to find her in New York's population would be like finding a needle in a haystack!"

Raph gripped his younger brother's shell. "Then do it! Press some keys or whatever!"

"Not that simple, Raph," Donnie explained, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "If I deleted it, they could just go into their hard drive, do a drag and pull it all back up. We'd have to physically destroy the hard drive- the whole computer, even."

"So we sneak into TCRI headquarters," Leo summed up.

"You can't," a small voice protested.

They all glanced to the hall to see Maria standing with hands under her belly, watching them with fear and concern. "You'll get hurt, or..."

"We're professionals," Raphael assured her. "We know what we're getting into."

Maria waddled forward, shaking her head. "All of you have done so much for me already. You can't risk your lives for me."

"Maria," Splinter spoke, voice showing his age and wisdom clearly. "Death is an end we all come to. My sons have chosen the path of the warrior: they are prepared to meet death at any time."

Maria shook her head. "Your sons are young; they shouldn't have to die for this."

"But we are willing to," Leonardo spoke, voice low and sure. His brothers nodded their agreement.

Maria simply started crying. April put an arm around her shoulders and led her away, back down the hall.

The men waited till the two women turned the corner, out of sight, until speaking. Leo met eyes with Don. "So we're breaking into TCRI."


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the wait! We're getting close to the end and my mind is trying to focus more on the second Experiment story. Also for a certain special reader: the baby won't come til the end. ;)_

* * *

Raphael cleared pizza boxes and red solo cups off the table with one sweep of his arm. "So how're we sneaking in?"

"Give me a sec," Donnie's fingers flew over the keyboard, and within moments he had pulled up the blueprints of the TCRI building. "There's a ventilation duct on the roof. We can get up there from the adjoining car garage roof. The shafts is pretty big, so we should be able to fit."

"Spy Kids style," Mikey grinned, swinging a nunchuck.

Casey glanced at the screen. "Don, these blueprints are from 2001. They've done reconstruction since then; that duct could be covered up by now."

"If TCRI is doing all these experiments, they're probably getting a lot of shipments." Leonardo reasoned. 'Is there aa a cargo bay?"

Don nodded. "The southwest corner of the building."

"Plan B: we sneak in through the shipments and cargo trucks."

"That could work, but it'll be hard. The computers we need to wreck are on the tenth floor."

Raph whirled out his sais, cracking get his neck neck with a wicked daredevil grin. "Then let's go."

They reviewed their plans with Splinter, who gave them his tactical blessing- on one condition."I will go with you."

Leo glanced around at his brothers, then knelt before his father. "I mean no offense, Sensei, but shouldn't you stay with the girls? To protect them while we're gone?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah, what if they followed me an' Maria?"

"If you had been followed, they would have attacked by now." Splinter explained. "And if you must resort to plan B, you will have use of another fighter."

And there was no arguing with him.

* * *

Then they geared up: sharpening katanas and sais, greasing leather and putting on pads and armor. April and Maria came back out to wish them goodbye. April managed to keep a "stiff upper lip" and a small smile, even though worry made her squint her eyes a little. But Maria lost her control halfway through the goodbyes, sobbing into Leo's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! You shouldn't- shouldn't g-go. Wh - what if you- you-"

She broke into a fresh but of sobbing, tears washing down her cheeks and onto Leo's shoulder. He laid a hand on her heaving back, murmuring soothingly into her ear. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Maria. You didn't choose to be experimented on, you didn't choose to be chased into the sewers, you didn't choose any of this. But this is our choice: we chose to go to TCRI and make sure you and the baby will be safe."

She gulped back a sob, but he still felt her tears dropping. "We'll come back, Maria, I promise. Will you promise u me something?"

She eased back to look him in the eye, wiping her wet cheeks. "Yes?"

Leo forced a grin. "Will you have dinner ready when we come back? We're always starving after a fight."

That earned him a smile, even if it was weak and tear-stained. "I will."

Splinter cleared his thrat, drawing all eyes to him. "We must go. We will return."

April and Maria watched them crawl up the rope and of sifht; even high above in the pipes, Marias sobs echoed up to them. Casey adjusted he the strap on his golf bag of weapons. "I'm surprised April didn't beat you, asking Maria to make diner like that."

In the lead, Leo trudged forward, facing forward. "I didn't ask for myself. Cooking gives Maria something to do, so she won't worry so much. It will distract her."

"Very wise," Splinter intoned. "Even if it did sound very machismo."

* * *

"So, Donnie... you wanna explain how we're gonna get in through THAT?!"

Donatello scowled at Casey, who was kicking the ventilation shaft they had been planning to go through; the shaft that was only about a foot wide by two feet long. "The blueprints said it was bigger!"

Raph swung his baseball bat. "Well, brainiac-"

He was cut off by Raph, who grabbed his collar and held him off his feet. "Listen here, hothead. I didn't haul your sorry butt up that parking garage just so you could pick on Donnie."

"Thank you, Raphael." Donatello pushed up his glasses and glanced to Leo. "Plan B, then?"

The eldest turtle nodded, then turned and walked to the southeast corner of the rooftop, looking down. "What do we know about their incoming deliveries?"

Donnie typed a bit on his wrist gadget. "There's a shipment of new electric generators coming in approximately two hours. We can sneak in a generator box, easy."

"Are you sure we'll fit this time?"

Splinter calmly reached over and pinched a pressure point on Casey's neck, gazing out across the city as the human squirmed in pain. "Then we wait for the truck to arrive. And while we wait, we will plan further."

One hour later, they'd planned as much as they could. For the next hour, Leo stood watch, Splinter meditated, Donnie furiously tried to find and fix any holes in their plans, Mikey goofed off, and the two hotheads sparred. Leo straightened when the truck pulled around the corner. "It's here."

Instantly, everyone went to the edge of the building, prepping to jump. They'd have to time it just right, or turn into pavement pizza. Leo went first, carrying Master Splinter with him. Then came Donnie, then Mikey- who swan-dived before rolling to land in a "super-hero" pose; then Raph hauled a nervous Casey onto his shell and jumped, landing like a silent deadweight on the top of the delivery truck. They quickly opened the back of the truck, flipping into the dimness and shutting the doors. By the light of Donnie's backpack spotlights, Leo used his katana to cut open a few boxes. Each of the brothers got their own box, squeezing in next to the generators- Splinter and Casey were small enough to share the limited space. Leo was the last in his box, taping the others' shut before jumping into his.

What Donnie timed as fifteen minutes later, after a lot of muffled outside shouts and a lot more rattling and rough handling, the boxes were still and the outside was silent. Leo was the first to emerge, peeking out of his box to establish that the coast was clear before fully rising. "Okay, everybody out."

The other five popped out of the boxes, easily breaking the flimsy taping jobs. Splinter allowed Michelangelo to assist him out of the box. "What is our next move?"

"Sneak up the next ten floors," Donnie answered.

Casey snorted, pulling out a golf club. "Piece of cake."

"Hello, freight elevator," Mikey chuckled, parkouring over a few huge boxes to push the elevator button. "Going up, anyone?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok, goal: finish M.O.M. by Christmas, start Experiment Two on New Years Eve. Deal? Also, I'm going to completely rewrite A.S.I.C. I've decided that half the reason I've been having trouble writing it is because I've left out a few scenes._

* * *

They cramped into the elevator; a freight elevator could easily hold their combined weight, but there was barely enough standing room. As soon as the brothers and Casey were crammed in, Splinter took his place, easily fitting in the remaining space. He pressed a button and drew back as the doors shut. The elevator went rattling up; Splinter quietly spoke. "There is a slight obstacle in our path, my sons. This elevator only goes to the seventh floor."

Leo grunted from where he was shoved in a corner. "Donnie, is there another elevator?"

"If Mikey could move his shell, I could tell you," Donnie grumbled back. Mikey shifted, trying not to bump his Sensei, but shoving Casey against Raph's shoulder. As the two hot heads and the goofball squabbled over the nonexistent space, Don wrenched his arm free and quickly typed into his gadget. "There's another elevator on the seventh floor, but it's clear across the building. There's a hallway that gives us a more or less straight shot to it, but we'll have to go straight through a pretty crowded office area."

Raph shrugged, sending Casey and Mikey to press Don into the wall. "No problem. Most humans run at the sight of us."

"We don't want to alert any guards on the upper floors," Leo explained.

"Shoul'n be a prob'em," Don replied, his face pressing against the wall distorting his speech. "Th'evea-or goes to th'tenf foor."

"Then we go for it," Splinter decided. "A straight forward charge."

* * *

"Cut the kiwis a little thinner, April."

April nodded and adjusted her knife, carefully cutting the slippery skinned fruit. When she'd finished, Maria helped her put the slices onto the dessert pizza, plopping them down on the frosted sugar cookie dough, along with sliced strawberries and other sweet fruit.

When they finjshed, April wiped fruit juice off her hands and eyed the dessert pizza. "What now?"

"Put it in the oven, fifteen minutes." The pregnant woman slid off her stool, holding her enormous belly as she got to her feet. "I'm going to the bathroom real quick."

April nodded, distracted as she put the pizza in the oven- heaven knows how the brothers got an oven into the sewers. She set the timer and started to put the dirty dishes in the sink when she heard Maria call down the hallway. "April?"

April paused, calling back, "Yeah?"

"C-Could you come here for a second?"

That didn't sound good. April dropped the dishes and ran down the hall to the open bathroom door. Maria was standing in front of the mirror, putting her hair up in a scrunchie. The floor was wet around her feet; April's eyes widened. "Maria, is that..."

"My water broke," Maria explained. "We need a towel, a shoelace, and warm water. You're going to have to play midwife."

"Me!?" April screeched. "I can't deliver a baby!"

"You have to!" Maria shouted back, limping to the bathtub, groaning. "Go get the heat pad, please."


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok, so when I said I'd finish this by Christmas, I didn't realize it was the day before Christmas Eve, and that I'd spend all Christmas Eve at family parties. So, revised plan: done by New Years._

* * *

After much shuffling and protest, the brothers, Casey, and Splinter and repositioned themselves in a battle - ready wedge: Raph in the front, his muscled bulk a perfect battering ran, and his brothers, Casey and Splinter to the sides, weapons at the ready.

The elevator stopped with a ding; the doors had scarcely slid open when they gallant fighters burst out, running as fast as they could, bellowing war cries.

The office workers screamed and scattered. The brothers charged down the hall and swung around a left corner. The workers there were a lot more confrontational; they threw their briefcases and papers- Mikey even winced when hot coffee from a flying mug splattered on his skin.

They were almost to the second elevator when another door burst open and someone shouted, "Stop them! They can't get to the twelfth floor!"

We're on lyrics going to the tenth, buddy, Leonardo thout, glancing over his shoulder to see guards with tasters and beat sticks running after them.

"Faster!" He shouted, snatching up Casey- who couldn't run as fast as the mutants- and chucking him to Donatello. Then he did the same with Splinter, gently handing him off to Mikey and shouting, "Don, Mikey, go ahead to the elevator- Raph and I will hold me off. Just keep the doors open for us."

His brothers nodded, the younger two running ahead with their cargo over their shoulders. Raph and Leo whirled around to make a stand, legs braced and blades out.

"Ready, brother?" Leo asked.

Raph cracked his neck, grinning madly. "Ready, brother."

Leo could take help but smile back.

And then the guards were upon them, beating and trying to get a shot in with their tasers. But the hall only allowed them to come four at a time; Raph could easily take that many on his own.

Don, Mikey, Casey and Splinter watched from the elevator, the younger mutants waiting with weapons ready, lest any guards get past their older brothers, ready to jump in should either brother fall. But neither did.

Watching the two fight together was a spectacle. They were both, in their own way, a force to be reckoned with: Leo was deadly precision and calculated movements; Raph was rippling muscle and crushing blows. After a lifetime of sparring against each other, the two knew each other's weaknesses enough to exploit them- and to protect them. Where Raph wasn't, Leo was; and where Leo couldn't be, Raph was filling in.

When the guards were forced back, Leo and Raph turned and ran to the elevator. They were only a step away when Mikey shouted. "Look out!"

Raph shoved Leo into the elevator and turned to take a taser to the chest- one of the guards had risen and managed to get off a shot. Raph shouted in pain; Leo shouted back, grabbing the taser's end and pulling it away, sending to zip back into the owner's face.

Raph sank to his knees, supported in the arms of his family.

Splinter brushed a furry palm over the red bandanna, voice betraying his worry. "Raphael! Are you alright, my son?"

The sound of his father's voice seemed to stir the hothead; he shook himself and slumped forward, rising to his feet. "Fine. I'm fine."

* * *

 _Merry Christmas everybody! No matter what you worship, or if you don't worship at all, I wish you a pleasant holiday and many blessings!_


	12. Chapter 12

The elevator was even smaller than the first: Mikey spent the ride with his feet on one wall and his palms on the other, hanging above everyone, and Casey had to hold his hockey bag above his head. Don and Splinter worried over Leo and Raph, though there were minimal injuries. They'd both sustained bruises and slight cuts where the guards' beat-sticks had opened the skin. Raph's eye still twitched from the taser, but other than that, he was fit and ready to fight.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid slowly open- Mikey propelled himself out, landing in a somersault before flipping to a fighting pose, nunchucks out. Raph snorted, limping out. "Nice move, bonehead."

Mikey grinned back at him. "Thanks. I've been practicing."

Leo helped Master Splinter out, roving his gaze over the expansive room. "What now, Don?"

Donatello adjusted his glasses, pulling out his gadgets and GPS. "This was supposed to be their electrical base, where all the computers route to."

Casey glanced around the room- a storage room, it seemed, boxes piled high. "And this ain't it?"

"No. If it was the base, there would be a bunch of electronics and screens and, and stuff like that."

"Stuff like blinking lights?" Mikey piped up.

Donnie gave a long-suffering sigh. "Yes, Mikey like blinking lights."

"Well, then." Mikey flipped onto Raph's shoulders, locking his legs under his brother's chin so he wouldn't be thrown off.

Raph growled, grabbing his youngest brother's ankles. "Mikey, what the shell are you-"

"Hold still! I see a blinking light!" the youngest brother hissed. As soon as Raph was standing steady again, Mikey rapped his knuckles on the ceiling. It echoed hollowly before giving way. "Well well well, what have we here?"

Before anyone could stop him, the youngster launched off Raph's shoulders and into the hole. The brothers gathered under the hole, gazing anxiously up. "Mikey, what do you see?"

"Don! I found the base!"

* * *

Raph and Leo managed to shove a heavy conference-room table in front of the elevator, blocking off the entrance. Then they found a ladder in the storage room rubbish and set it up beneath the hole. Then everyone was up into the false ceiling. It creaked and groaned beneath their feet, but held solid. The hidden room was dark, dimly lit by the enormous computer base- taller than any of them, as wide as the four brothers standing with arms spread out. Covered in switches, screens- and yes, blinking lights- it looked like a mad genius' greatest dream. Donnie approached it first, flicking a few switches and typing a few codes. A screen blinked on, showing the live security camera footage. Guards were packed into the elevator and on their way up, and more were stampeding up the stairs. Leo took out his katanas, the leather in his grip a grounding comfort. "Hurry, Don."

Donnie scrambled from one screen to the other, searching. "Mikey, Raph, I need some help. We need to find the hard drive. It's about the size of a Chinese take out box, and it's going to be attached to some sort of wiring."

Raph slid his sai into the base's plastic cover, flipping it up like the hood of a car. Mikey pointed into the mess of wires and sparking gadgets. "Like that?"

Donnie sighed. "Yes, like that."

He pulled out a pair of electrical pliers, warning, "Step back."

Neither of his brothers obeyed, watching him with careful eyes. Don smiled at their loyalty, then leaned down to clip the wires surrounding the hard drive; once that was done, he used a pair of tweezers to lift it out and away. "Got it, Leo!"

"Good, because I think company just arrived below."

"What's the gameplan?"

"We can't fight all of them."

"But we can't stay up here."

Casey leaned forward into the huddle. "Could we go up? That one guy mentioned a twelfth floor, and this is only the tenth or eleventh. There has to be some way up."

Leo nodded. "Don?"

"The GPS cut out, but the blueprints say there's a stairwell on the back wall of the storage room. Doesn't say where it goes to, exactly, but it's there."

"And if it isn't, we can fight our way back to the freight elevator," Raph interjected. "We can either fight the guards on the stairwell, or retake the elevator."

Leo glanced at Splinter, who nodded his consent. "Then we'll go down and look for a stairway. But we'd better be quick about it."

* * *

They dropped back down to the storage room, and took off running through the rubbish. Leo thought he saw a silhouetted something on the other side of the dirty windows, but Don flashed on the floodlights on his backpack, illuminating the space, whatever it was flit away. The back wall was just that- a wall. The six of them spread out, thumping the wall. Casey was the first to find an echo- he stepped to the side as Raph rammed into it, opening a hole in the drywall.

Mikey coughed in the dust. "One-turtle demolition team."

Then there was shouting from the opposite stairwell, and pounding on the elevator. The brothers swung around to see TCRI guards storming towards them, beat sticks ready and tasers sparking. They pulled their own weapons, ready to fight. But Donnie pulled something out of his bag and threw it on the ground between the two opposing forces, yelling, "Run!"

Whatever it was shattered on impact, and flames roared upwards, devouring the cluttered room. Again, Leo saw the black figure, come flying into the room, shattering the window before landing on the other side of the roaring fires. He shook himself, pushing Splinter, Casey, and his three brothers up the stairs before thundering up after them.

The stairs stopped on the eleventh floor. Leo was the last up, quickly gazing over the empty floor. No walls, no cubicles, no people. Only three broken glass tanks, a home gym with weights and bench press- and a weightlifting device he'd never seen before, and a table of computers and machines like he'd never seen before. Nearly everything came in threes- three oddly-shaped chairs, three cots, three glass tanks.

MIkey gulped at an array of needles and tubes on one of the three wheeled tables. "I don't even want to know what those are for."

"Whatever it it, it doesn't have anything to do with Maria," Don said. When Raph shot him a look, he explained further. "The equipment's either too old or too new to have been part of her time here."

"What is our escape plan, my sons?" Splinter asked, redrawing their attention.

"We're only about five floors above the roof of the parking garage," Don offered.

"Are you suggesting that we jump, genius?" Casey snorted.

"We don't have to jump," Don snorted back.

Mikey grinned, grabbing onto Don's backpack. "You finally made those stick-pad things that spies use to climb walls. didn't you! See, I told you they'd be useful!"

Don shook him off, reaching into his bag of tricks. "No, Mikey. The science behind those is impossible. I have rappelling gear."

Leo and Raph shared a grin. Boy scout Donnie; always prepared.

* * *

It only took a moment for Raph to knock out a tall glass window, and another for Donnie to set up the gear, tying Leo and Splinter into it first. After double-checking the knots, Leo stepped out of the empty window, into the open air. Wind whipped at the tails of his mask, stinging his eyes. Strapped to his carapace, Master Splinter closed his eyes against the chill, holding tight to his walking stick. Leo carefully made his way down to the parking garage roof. He was only a few yards away when something dark swooped high above, twanging the rope as it went by.  
Leo lost his grip and swung away from the building as the rope whipped. As they swung back toward the building, Leo felt them turning, and instantly shifted Splinter away from the impact. They hit broadside- Leo heard a crack and felt fire lace up his arm. His face twisted in pain, and he quickly lowered them to the roof.

Splinter untied himself and turned to untie his son, casting the ropes aside- they zipped away, pulled up by the other brothers. "What is broken, Leonardo?"

"Wrist," Leo replied, forcing the words between his gritted teeth. With his other hand, he pulled off his mask and handed it to his father. "We'll use this to tie it off."

While Splinter administered to the broken appendage, Leo distracted himself by watching his brothers descend. Next came Mikey; he, too, was nearly halfway down when another black thing swooped by with impossible speed, snatching at the rope. Mikey managed to hold on, smacking into the building. Another airborne assailant- smaller than the first- flew by, scarcely seen, matching the dark of the night too well. Raph roared and something glinted in the city lights- a ninja star. It lodged in the shadow: the creature screeched like a banshee and swept away.

Leo rose to intercept Mikey; the youngster was cradling his ribs, taking shallow breaths. "I'm fine, Leo. What was that thing?"

Leo shook his head, watching the skies. "I don't know. But I don't think it'll come back."


	13. Chapter 13

Still, they waited with ninja stars ready to fling as Raph, Casey, and Don rappelled down. Once the ropes were gathered and stowed away, they moved to the garage. Just their luck, Raph forgot where they parked. So they walked through the garage, clicking the lock button and looking for the corresponding flash. It took thirty minutes to find the van and load up. Raph drove; Donnie knelt in the back, tending to Mikey's ribs. Leo sat in shotgun, nursing his busted wrist- it burnedd like fire, but he'd played it off as nothing, making Donnie take care of Mikey first.

Raph eased the vehicle over a bump; Leo grit his teeth at the jarring. Raph glanced at him, then back to the road. "Try distracting yourself. Call April."

Leo grunted and pulled out his phone, pressing 5 to speed-dial April. This was a tradition they'd started after they'd fought the Kraang. After every fight of patrol, they called April. It was a way to ease her worry, to let her know they were still alive and somewhat well. Or, on the other hand, to warn her, to report injuries and decide on a plan of action.

The call rang twelve times and April's pre-recorded voice sounded. "Hey, you've reached the voicemail of-"

Leo pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call, frowning. It wasn't like her to not pick up. Dread started to knot in his stomach- but then his phone lit up again; April had called him back. "Hey, April, is everything okay?"

April sounded distracted. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Yeah, everything's fine. Are you all okay?"

"We're fine; Mikey cracked his ribs, might've broken a few, and I hurt my wrist. But we got the hard drive- Maria's safe."

"That's great..." April's voice faded, speaking to Maria in the background, then came back. "Maria's a bit busy with the-"

She cut off, and they could hear Maria in the background, along with April's faint voice. "You don't want me to tell them? Oh, okay, I won't."

Leo spoke again. "April, what's going on? You sound distracted."

"Nothing! My hands were just covered in... anyway, we're fine." Then, whispered aside, "How're we going to clean up the blood?"

 **"BLOOD**?" Leo's hand tightened around the phone.

Everyone in the van looked up. Mikey straightened to look at Leo and grimaced at the pain. "Who's bleeding?"

Leo put April on speaker, holding out the phone. "You're on speaker."

Raph flipped on his blinker and hit the gas, growling, "What's going on?"

"... Maria got... hurt," April answered, voice wavering and dragging- the way it did when she told half-truths. "She's okay now; there's not too much blood..." she faded, muttering to herself. "A lot less than I thought there'd be..."

Leo's heart pounded with concern, his pulse hammering painfully in his broken wrist. "We'll be there in five minutes."

"Actually!" April interjected before he could hang up. "Maria needs a few things from the store."

The brothers all muffled groans- they'd just gone through an intense battle and were now sick with worry for the human women. All they wanted to do was get home- not go shopping. Leo nodded reluctantly. "Sure."

"Thanks!" April chirped, then rattled off a list. "We need some soft blankets, diapers and baby wipes, some disinfectant, some pads... oh, and some post-natal pills."

"Wait-" Donnie piped up, speaking for all of them. " _Post_ \- natal?!"


	14. Chapter 14

_As we draw to the end, I have one request; in your comment, please tell me what I did best, what I need to work on, and your favorite part of this fic._

* * *

The boys stampeded through the tunnels faster than ever before, coming one immediately after the other down the slide. April met them at the bottom, raising a finger finger to her smiling lips. "Sssh... you don't want to wake her up."

"It's a girl?" Mikey whispered back, voice still echoing loud. Raphael raised a hand to whack the youngest turtle.

Maria's faint laugh came from the couch, head only barely visible over the back of the couch. "Come see."

The boys scrambled as quietly as they could, Splinter and April following at slower pace. Maria was slumped on the couch, pale and yet glowing, her hair wet with sweat, her arms cradling a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

The brothers gathered around the couch, kneeling at Maria's feet, perching on the sofa arm; Splinter lightly sat on the cushion beside her. "Are you well, Maria? Was there any... complications?"

"I'm fine, Splinter, thank you. April is an excellent midwife."

Casey dropped the grocery bags on the kitchen table, digging the heavy-duty painkillers out of the cupboard and passing them to Leo, warily eyeing the sofa. "You didn't actually... _have the baby_ on the couch, did you?"

April slapped the back know of his head. Casey yelped and rubbed the spot. "Ow! I was just wondering..."

Maria smiled faintly, bone weary. She glanced at Leo with concern, eyeing his sling and splint- Don had fixed him up in the Walmart parking lot-and the pills he was taking. "Leonardo, what happened?"

"I broke my wrist," he answered, glossing over the details. "But the mission was successful. As far as TCRI know, you no longer exist."

Maria's smile grew and the worry almost visibly fell from her shoulders. She closed her eyes and breathed a most heartfelt, "Thank you."

The brothers grinned at each other. Splinter fingered the edge of the blanket. "Now, let us see this baby girl."

Maria glanced around at eager brothers, who were all fixated on the bundle in her arms. She lifted the blanket and angled her arms so they could see. Immediately, the burly warriors were smitten; the baby squirmed and mewled, opening her tiny eyes and rubbing a paw against her nose. A red panda; she was a chubby, fuzzy-furred red panda.

Mikey crooned over Maria's shoulder. "Awwwwww she's perfect!"

The baby cringed at his noise, face wrinkling and she only started to wail. Maria gently rocked her and she hushed. Raphael hissed at his brother. "Good going, Mikey you scared her!"

"She's alright," Maria soothed, brushing her thumb over her daughter's plump cheek. "She's just never heard his voice, it's new to her."

"I didn't mean to," Mikey, crestfallen.

"What's the little one's name?" Splinter asked, smiling down at the tiny striped face.

"I thought I'd take a page out of your book," Maria admitted, shifting the baby girl. "To name her after an artist."

Splinter touched a tiny, curled fist. "Oh?"

"Mhmm. Elisabetta."

"Can we call her Lisa?" Raphael piped up from his place at her knee.

"Or Betta?" Don added.

"Of course," Maria smiled. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes!" Mikey shouted, then quieted his voice."Yes, yes, yes, pleeeeeeeaaase!"

"Ah ah ah," Splinter contradicted, reaching for little Elisabetta. "Seniority first."

Maria laughed and passed the baby to the rat. He expertly cradled her, bouncing her and making her smile. She squirmed and reached up for his whiskers. He pulled his head back a bit, evidently having much experience with babies and their grabbing hands.

After a few minutes of coos and squeakes, Splinter glanced down to his son. "Leonardo, do you want to hold her?"

Leo glanced up at his father, the baby, and Maria, then down to his arm, pinned in a sling. "I don't think... what if I drop her?"

"You can hold her with one arm," Maria told him, patting the cushion next to her.

Splinter stood and Leo hesitantly took his place. Maria showed him how to hold his one good arm. Then Splinter bestowed the baby. Leo's heart melted even further. The baby Betta gurgle and latched onto his bandana ends, laying over his shoulder. She tugged a few times, making the turtle smile, before turning to run her hands over his plastron. Leo had a few moments with her before Mikey whined. "Pass her along, I want to hold her!"

"Raph?" Leo asked, not wanting to pass the baby with one arm. The hothead was even more nervous. "Ummm... maybe not?"

Casey snorted. "Don't want her crushed."

Raph growled. April slapped Casey again, making him yelp, then patted Raph's bicep. "You'll be fine, Raph. Here," she leaned over the couch and lifted the baby out of Leo's arm, walking around the sofa to settle her into Raph's arms.

The brawny turtle froze and stiffened, glancing frantically around for help. Maria leaned forward and put a hand on his broad shoulder. "Relax, Raphael. You won't break her."

The hothead took a deep breath, his pectorals squishing the baby's cheek. She gurgled and squirmed, kicking her feet and flailing her arms. Maria squeezed Raph's shoulder. "She likes you."

Raph smiled, scar on his lip twitching. "Yeah... heh, she's cute."

"My turn," Donatello announced, reaching out to pluck up the baby. Leo was pretty sure the genius was doing a doctor's examination on the, checking her length and weight, even lifting her up to eye the striped tail bristling out of a hole cut in the back of her onsie.

Then it was Mikey's turn. The youngest turtle was squirming with excitement when Donnie passed the baby to him. He gratefully accepted her, holding her with enthusiasm, if not inexperience.

Maria gently offered instruction. "Support her head."

Mikey adjusted his arm. "Aw, mom-"

Everyone froze and held their breath. Mikey quickly started backpedaling. "As in mom of the new baby, not my mom, I don't have a mom- can someone else start talking please?"

"Michaelangelo," Maria softly spoke. "Do you really see me as a mom?"

Mikey bowed his head over the baby, quietly admitting "Yeah."

She looked over the other three brothers. "And the rest of you?"

They all nodded. Maria choked, tears brimming. "Oh, boys, I'm honored."

They all perked up, grinning. Splinter smiles, taking the baby from Mikey's arms and cuddling her to his shoulder. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
